


Dance with Me

by ImportedfromMunich2



Category: Marvel
Genre: Dancing, Embedded Images, First Kiss, Getting Together, Happy Ending, M/M, Slow Dancing, Song Lyrics, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:28:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29226243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImportedfromMunich2/pseuds/ImportedfromMunich2
Summary: Four instances where Tony and Steve find themselves dancing together.Short story on finding love, through love songs.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 12
Kudos: 43





	1. Lover - Taylor Swift

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter names and accompanying lyrics at the beginning of each chapter should be taken as the song Steve and Tony are dancing to in the illustrations/story. They are very short chapters, so feel free to listen along as you read. ☺️

_"Can I go where you go_  
_Can we always be this close forever and ever?_  
_And take me out, and take me home_  
_You're my_  
_lover"_

  
"I'm sorry, we have to **WHAT**?" Tony hissed at the mic tucked under his collar. 

"Tony - it's the only spot in the building where we can safely extract you, and at the same time take down the syndicate before they're able to reach for their weapons. We've got everyone in position. Besides, you dance all the time." Nat explained through his earpiece. 

"Yes, but I never _*slow dance*_ at a _*wedding*_ with _*Captain America*_ in front of a bunch of asshole drug peddling murderers who are probably homophobic on top of that." 

"There's no other time. The bride and family are secure, the goons will get suspicious soon. Get under that skylight, NOW Stark. " Natasha left no room for discussion. 

"It's not a big deal, come on." Steve nudged him to the dance floor. His eyes looked determined, but the light sheen of sweat on his brow gave away how nervous he was. They couldn't back out now, not when this sting had taken months to plan, and weeks of dedication to their fake identities. 

"You wanna talk about suspicious? How about their two new henchmen suddenly slow dancing together out of nowhere? How is that NOT suspicious?" Tony whispered to Nat as quietly as he could, but Steve had already dragged him to the dance floor nonetheless. He heard the song 'Lover' come on, and groaned internally. The lyrics alone made him blush furiously. If he didn't die of a bullet to his head, he would die of the sheer embarrassment of having to dance to THIS with Steve. In his peripheral, he could already see surprised heads turning as Steve took his hand, slowly starting to sway him to the rhythm of the music, closer and closer to the extraction point under the wide glass of the skylight. 

"Shit, hold on, there's a car driving by. Waiting on the street to clear. Just stay on the dance floor a little longer," Nat buzzed in to their ears. "Extraction team will enter in 15 seconds. Can you two be slightly more convincing for that long, please?" 

"15 seconds is a lifetime." Tony muttered under his breath, counting down the seconds. His hands were shaking, Steve surely noticed. Pretending to be friendly with a bunch of armed, confirmed murderers these last two weeks had been easy compared to dancing with the object of all his affections. He tried not to look Steve in the eye as he continued...5...4...3...

That's when he heard glass shatter all around him, and felt himself being yanked up. Below him, he saw a dozen of Fury's special ops soldiers barge in through the side windows, and saw Steve jump to the side, on top of the mob boss, pinning him down. When he was finally let go on the roof, he looked over to see Natasha had been the one to pull him up. 

"That wasn't so bad, right?" She smiled. 

He groaned. 

"Look on the bright side. Everyone was so shocked to see you two dancing, that no knew what was happening when we came in, and they've all been apprehended without a single shot fired." 

"Great." Tony deadpanned. He wondered if he could go back down to the bar and ask the rattled bartender for a stiff drink. 


	2. Turn Back Time - Deorro ft Teemu

_"Where did it go?_  
_Nobody knows._  
_I thought that we had something._  
_Why don't we throw out what is old?_  
_Hey, that could be worth something."_

He had promised Pepper he would stay the entire night. But he hadn't promised to be sober through it.

Tony sipped on his fourth...fifth? highball of the evening while listening to the CEO of Tes-co talk about...one thing or another. Something to do with self-driving cars. Tony stifled a yawn, it was ridiculous of this guy to be proposing such grandiose ideas when his company hadn't even mastered the maneuverability of their anti-gravity vehicles yet. He was likely just trying to show off their R&D department, which had just received a huge boost in funding.

Pepper said he needed to play nice and come to this Tech Expo. The expo itself hadn't been too bad - lots of promising ideas from eager, brilliant, scrappy grad students, in fact. He was seriously considering funding some of the projects. But he really didn't want to be at the after-show social right now. They were playing great music, but everyone here was either an industry leader, or a grad student, and as much as he wanted to join the dance floor, he didn't like _either_ of those options. At least they had an open bar.

"Mhm. Wow." He responded on auto-pilot, having lost track of the conversation again, when suddenly he noticed a handsome super-solider walk in. He looked lost, taking in his strange surroundings. "Oh, I'm sorry. My friend just arrived, I'll talk to you later?" Tony excused himself and quickly made his way to Steve.

"Steve!" He caught up with him before he was able to make it back to the exit. Steve turned around and looked relieved to see him.

"Oh! I thought I was at the wrong place. This looks like a party." Steve chuckled.

"It sort of is." Tony said. "What are you doing here?"

"Pepper invited me. She said something about a flying car." Steve scratched the back of his neck. "But I got stuck on a mission and couldn't get here till just now. I guess I missed it."

"Oh!" Tony made a mental note to send Pepper some thank-you flowers. She knew just how much he liked Steve's gorgeous muscles - er, company. "Yeah, sorry Cap. Flying car show was earlier, this is the after-party."

"That's too bad." Steve sounded dejected. His face looked like he'd just watched a puppy cry. Well, Tony wouldn't let _that_ stand.

He had an idea. Something had been bugging him since their last sting operation. He wondered if Steve was always as stiff as everyone made him out to be. They'd only danced half a song before SHIELD had barged in but...Tony hadn't been able to get it off his mind. Even through the haze of a high stakes mission, he remembered the way Steve led, how easily they swayed together in time to the music, even with Tony shaking like a nervous rattlesnake. He wanted to give it another go.

"You know..." He grinned smugly. "I happen to have access to the main stage. Security will let us through, we could go take a look if you want."

"Really?" Steve brightened up.

"But _first..."_ Tony teased. " _You_ have to dance one song with me."

"Oh...um..." Steve stuttered. "I'm...I'm not good at dancing. Really."

"Come on!" Tony tugged at Steve's arm.

"Tony..." Steve was on edge again. "Have you been drinking?"

"Yes."

"Are you drunk? Maybe we shouldn't-"

"I'm not asking you for a fuck, Cap." Tony retorted. "Just a dance. I've been _dying_ to get out there, this DJ is on fire and there's no one else here." Tony turned on the charm, batting his eyes with a pout, "Please? Be my dance partner?"

Steve's blush was noticeable now, but he seemed to mull it over before giving in.

"Fine." He relented. " ** _One_ **song. Then I want to see the flying car."

"Deal." Tony smiled. His night got considerably better after that.


	3. Clap your Hands - Whilk & Misky

_"Feel these dreams again, taking hold,_  
_Put myself in your control._  
_Lose all feels, lose yourself,_  
_To the moment, to no one else._

_Trust me now, let it out_  
_Free your soul, you know how._  
_In the dark or in the light_  
_We merge our hearts, day or night."_

Steve felt like a total party-pooper, hiding in the corner like this. It was Clint's birthday, and he'd _insisted_ that they go to a club and order bottle service like the kids do. Everyone was on the dance floor, having fun, but Steve had slipped away to 'keep an eye on the table.' He knew he didn't need to. It was a private booth, with security, but he just didn't feel up to dancing much.

It's not that he didn't like dancing. He loved it, in fact. But he never seemed to have a steady dance partner, and to be honest, he'd been hoping a certain someone would show up tonight, but it was an hour into the celebration, and there was no sight of him.

He supposed that was his own fault. He hadn't worked up the nerve to ask Tony out yet. He wondered if the genius would come at all - he hadn't made it clear, and you never know what a single billionaire superhero philanthropist could get caught up with on a weekend night.

Steve felt Natasha glaring at him from the dance floor. He looked over, and saw her run her finger over her throat, then point it at him. He got the hint. He nervously stood up, accepting his fate, when he saw a cute brunette trying to push his way through the crowd. Steve jogged over, and maneuvered his broad shoulders to make way for the struggling man.

"Need a hand?" He reached out an arm for Tony to grab onto, and the smaller man eagerly held on as Steve pulled them through to a less crowded spot.

"Thank God!" Tony gasped once they were near the table again. "I thought I was gonna drown in hipster hormones and sweat. Barton is crazy to make us come here." He eyed the empty table Steve had just been sitting in. "You alright? Why aren't you with the others?" Tony asked.

Steve took a deep breath. He knew Tony liked to dance, knew Tony would have fun if given the opportunity, knew he needed to start making his intentions known soon, or he would lose his chance.

"I was just waiting on my dance partner." Steve smiled.

"Oh, Lord. You remember that night, huh?" Tony blushed, embarrassed. Steve recalled the slightly awkward dance that started off their adventure that night, but it had been a fun, if not hilarious memory for him. They had gotten to look at all the expo inventions all by themselves, he saw a robot that could translate any language in real-time, tiny nano-organisms that would repair internal damage to injured people, he even got to see the "flying" car, though it hadn't been all that successful.

"I'm not the one who got so drunk that he tried to drive the floating car." Steve joked.

"Rude." Tony scoffed. "I just wanted to see if it really worked, or if it was just another of Tes-co's stupid magnetic prototypes. And I was _right._ " He exclaimed in triumph. "Come on then, dance partner. Let's go find the others, this crowd is a nightmare."

Tony took his hand and they started to weave through the masses, when a song Tony recognized came on.

"My song!" He exclaimed, and turned Steve around abruptly to start dancing with him, abandoning their quest for their group altogether. Steve didn't mind. He gladly turned Tony in a spin too, catching him by the hand again, and twisting his hips to the beat.

"Hey! See! You **CAN** dance!" Tony laughed. "You said you weren't good at dancing! I _knew_ that was B.S!"

"You caught me." Steve smiled back, today wasn't a total wash after all. Tony really knew how to make him let go.


	4. True Colours - Studio Killers

_"Show me your true colours_  
_I'll embrace all the_  
_Monsters in your closet._

_Even spy satellites_  
_Won't see this coming_  
_Our love,_  
_That's hiding in the dark._

_Reach out,_  
_I promise you_  
_Then we'll be lovers,_  
_'Cause it's our true colour"_

Natasha went through all the trouble of setting up this beautiful Christmas party, but Steve found that he couldn't calm his nerves long enough to enjoy it. He'd been standing at the bar with Sam for over an hour now, trying to figure out a way to ask Tony out on a date.

He'd promised himself that he wouldn't let this year end without getting an answer, but it was already the end of December, and this party was just so...so damned _romantic._ There were glimmering lights strung up everywhere, the tree was magnificent, its soft endearing glow washing over the small group in Tony's penthouse.

Tony.

He'd been on the other side of the room all night, talking to Rhodey. Steve knew this because he couldn't stop himself from glancing over every few minutes. It felt like they caught each other's eye more than a couple times over the course of the evening. Steve wondered if Tony noticed the heavy weight of anticipation in the air too. All of Tony's favorite songs had already played, but he hadn't moved, strange for someone who loved to dance at every opportunity he could get, especially with friends.

"You alright?" Sam's question snapped him back to reality. "You've been staring off at the tree for like, five minutes, man."

"Oh, uh, sorry." Steve apologized. "It's just...Tony hasn't danced all night. It's not like him."

"Seriously?" Sam rolled his eyes. "You're such a dumbass." 

"What?"

"He's been waiting on **you.** " Sam clarified.

"What?" Steve sounded like a broken record.

"I _said_ , go ask Stark to dance. He's been ogling you practically all night." Sam took the beer out of Steve's hand and patted his shoulder. "You got this."

Steve blinked.

Of course.

He turned to look at Tony, deciding to end this torment once and for all. He started marching right over to the other man. Tony must have noticed, because he handed Rhodes his bottle of water, resolutely matching Steve's stride towards him.

Funny enough, they met in the middle, right on the open dance floor. A slow, but upbeat song came on. Fuck.

"Um...Would you like to..." - "Hey, so...um." They spoke up at the same time. Their eyes met, and they couldn't help it - they both let out a relieved chuckle. It seemed they understood each other.

Tony held out a hand, and Steve took it. He didn't need to say anything else, Tony leaned on his shoulder, closing his eyes, letting out a contented sigh when Steve carefully set his other hand above Tony's hip, pulling him in closer, swaying them to the gentle melody. The song wasn't very long, but it felt blissfully eternal.

It was coming to an end, but neither made a move to pull away. Instead, Tony spoke up.

"Took you long enough." He said, still leaning on Steve, his soft hair tickling Steve's chin as he rested it on Tony's head.

"Sorry." Steve murmured into his brown locks. "I didn't realize you were waiting for your dance partner." He felt Tony's arms slide down, and circle his waist. He boldly placed a kiss on Tony's forehead, and was relived when Tony responded by squeezing him tighter.

When the final notes played, Tony looked up at Steve, eyes shimmering from the lights around them.

"One more dance?" He asked hopefully.

"All the dances you want." Steve answered. Tony swelled up at that, a radiant smile gracing his beautiful face, and he craned his neck up to give Steve a soft, tender kiss, before putting his hands back into position, letting Steve lead them into the next song.


End file.
